


Embrace of Darkness

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, One Ship Boot Camp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yubel loves hugging Juudai.  Even better, they love being hugged by Juudai.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Embrace of Darkness

**Title:** Embrace of Darkness  
 **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Total:** 500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Yubel x Juudai, A57, 500 words; One Ship Boot Camp, Yubel x Juudai, #50, hug; GX Month #6, Going Down With The Ships  
 **Notes:** This takes place post-fusion and some post-season 4.  
 **Summary:** Yubel loves hugging Juudai. Even better, they love being hugged by Juudai.

* * *

Yubel enjoyed hugging Juudai, especially when they could enfold him in their wings, keeping him safe from everything that would even consider hurting them. It was, after all, exactly what they existed for – to turn back the power of all that dared to strike at him and wound them as they would have wounded their beloved Juudai. 

But what they actually loved even more were those times when Juudai wrapped his own arms around Yubel and they could feel the endless ocean of love that Juudai offered to them. It washed all over, filing them from the top of their head to the bottom of their feet. 

Yubel couldn’t have said which was better, the hugs that they’d shared in their first life together, when their love had been fresh and new and no one had so much as blinked because of the two of them being together. There wasn’t any need for surprise in the old days. Everyone knew that Juudai pledged himself to Yubel and he wasn’t going to change his mind. 

But there were also the hugs of now, when their power went to support Juudai on a consistent basis, when their souls were one, and even if the few people who knew about them wanted to give them strange looks, Juudai still didn’t care. 

The hugs themselves had little to differentiate them. The feel of Juudai’s body remained the same, warm and fierce and with a sense of shadow that Yubel would gladly get lost in. The clothes felt a little different – they weren’t the type of garments that he’d worn in those old days – but Juudai would always be Juudai no matter what. 

Ever since their souls became one, Juudai made a point of hugging Yubel at least once a day. He didn’t always say that he loved them – not with his voice. But there were a thousand other ways to show it and he took great pleasure in finding new ones. 

Juudai shared his meals with Yubel. They didn’t _need_ to eat the way that humans did but Juudai always lit up whenever they ate something he offered them. So they ate, and he beamed like the sun. 

They shared time in the school’s hot springs and when they wandered the worlds after his graduation, Yubel showed him a bathhouse in another world where they enjoyed time together. They revisited it when they could; the owner’s brother had a tendency to want to cuddle Hane Kuriboh. Both of them considered that a small price to pay for such warmth and relaxation. 

Once Juudai brought them to a vast ocean and the two of them spent days there, fishing and walking hand in hand along the shore. It reminded them both of days long past in Kuragari, while also building new memories together. Here the skies were a shimmering shade of amethyst and the sun glimmered in shades of green. 

And every night they slept in one another’s arms, in an endless embrace of darkness. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Seriously, Soulshipping is my OTP. I think the canon could have done it better, but their personalities mesh in just the right ways and they are literal soulmates anyway.


End file.
